The night loner
by number2stormhawkfan
Summary: Loner Artemis was reluctantly recruited by the x-men and recieves the name Jinx. She has trouble fitting in with others but gets some comfort from a surprising person
1. Chapter 1

"Why do we want this loner?" Logan asked professor X.

"She is a key when it comes to avoiding disaster in the future"

"So I have to find this loner--"

"Not you, Emma will know who you are talking about when you speak of her"

"Emma Frost?"

"Yes"

"Fine I will cooperate."

"Good now go back to sleep"

Logan walked away and met Emma on the way back to his room.

"I will not tell you about her" She shot at him.

"Professor--"

"Uggh fine I'll tell you about my little sister."

"Your--"

"Yes my little sister Artemis" She seemed to want to get the words out before she changed her mind "Artemis is four years younger than me. She was the middle child, four years older than my youngest sister Beatrix. She ran away when she was seventeen, wanting to be alone. Her powers are brillantly powerful even more powerful by the light of the moon"

"Will you be able to locate her?"

"Yes but I will not I repeat not go and talk her into joining the x-men, your best bet is to put all the members names into a hat and draw out one and that person will go and either come back injured, mentally and physicly or come back with her or be killed. She is not the trusting type"

"Ok I'll do that then"

Logan stalked off wondering about about Artemis.

Next day...

"Good morning everyone!" Logan came in cheerfully.

Nightcrawler frowned "That was unusually cheerful--who are you sending to their death this time?"

"Actually thats for you do dicide, Kurt"

"What?"

Logan pulled a sack out of his pocket.

"This contains all of your names, including mine and whoever gets chosen goes on a dangerous mission alone"

"Ok" Kitty said "Go ahead Kurt.

Kurt reached into the bag cautiously, he pulled out a folded slip of paper. "Me" he muttered.

"Aw man!" Kitty whined.

Kurt just looked at Logan "So whats the mission?"

"The recruiting of a mutant by the name of Artemis" Logan paused "Emma has already located her in Missouri"

"And this is dangerous how?"

"She's violent and not very trusting"

"Oh ok then"

Later Emma Frost pulled Kurt to the side. "Look when you get to Artemis, beware be polite and respect her independance."  
"Then how am I going to get her to join?"

"Just don't treat her like well how most men treat women. Be polite without indicating that she's weak got it?"

"I think so"

Emma walked as quickly out of the room as she came in.

Halloween night: 20;00 hours (8;00 p.m) Springfield, Missouri

Nightcrawler stalked among all the children and adults who were dressed up in very odd costumes that made them resemble mutants in a way. He blended in perfectly. He looked at the address again and looked ahead to a dark mansion like old house. All of the children asking for candy avoided it. Suddenly, a small group of four pushed a little boy in a wizard costume forward through the gate. "Hey" he protested, but he walked up to the door anyway.

He rang the doorbell and gulped. Obiously people feared Artemis greatly. Suddenly a woman opened the door. She was in black robes and a little pointed hat was in her hand. She smiled. It wasn't warm but it was nice.

"I'm guessing you were dared this year?" She spoke, her voice was musical and somewhat sweet.

The boy nodded shyly.

"here"

She got out a large bucket of candy and poured half of it into the little boy's pillow sack. "I don't get a lot of trick or treaters so this is your lucky day"

"Thank you madame!" He bounced away "Nice costume!" he waved to Kurt.

"thanks" he said.

Slowly he pried open the gate and walked up the pebble path. He stepped on the porch and rang the doorbell. He stood in silence, fearing failure. The door clicked open and there stood a beautiful woman.

Her face was tan but it looked pale against her dark brown hair. A silver streak went down where her hair got short and was some kind of bang similar to rogue's hair but it wasn't transparent. Her eyes were a warm brown to match her brown hair, but as soon as she saw him her eyes turned an icy grey...they actually changed colours.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly.

"I am--"

"Nightcrawler from the x-men yeah I know...come inside"

Artemis led him inside back to a library of some kind. "I'll be right back, I suppose your hungry.

"Actually I am thank you."

She walked out of the room and was right back with a tray of brownies. "Help yourself"

Artemis grabbed one herself and nibbled the end a little. Kurt tried the brownies and found them extremely good.

"So why are you here?"

"Wolverine wants you to join the x-men, he says that you would be a vital member"

"Does he now?" She smiled a half smile "I prefer to work alone...tell your boss that I decline"

"Why do you like being alone?"

"I just like to be all right?"

"But--"

"No I don't want to join your petty little x-men!"

Kurts next question was out of pure curiosity "So what are your powers anyway what makes you so desirable by wolverine?"

"So you would like a demonstration?  
"As long as it dosen't end in a painful and slow death."

"No promises!"

Artemis pointed her finger at a glass vase "Jinx!" she said and the glass shattered.

"Jinx" The sofa he sat on tipped over as if invisible hands pushed it over.

"Wow"

"I'm not done with counter!"

The sofa righted itself and "Counter!" the vase returned to its original form.

Then of all things she started singing. He had terrible imaages flash across his mind: Wanda falling any of the x-men dead on the ground...

He woke up with Artemis leaning over him "Sorry about that I went a little high and wow you have a lot of fears and bad memories."

"You...are...a....monster" he breathed.

"Thank you... and I have been thinking in the hour that you were unconscious I will join the x-men but only temporarily.

**Hey yall hope you liked that chaper I know it went a little fast but all well too late now eh well I'm still pondering why she changed her mind so if anyone has any ideas please let me know and not start a crapy spin off of this (honestly I don't care I just wanted to say that ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?"

"I said I will join the x-men."

"Why?" Why the hell did she change her mind?

"Because i want more opportunities kick your ass" She smiled this little half smile. Suddenly she spoke in german "Your accent is it...west germany?"

"You speak german?"

"Yes I've lived there since I was eighteen and the moved here"

"Oh"

She switched back to english suddenly. Her voice was no longer hard "The anti mutant act is worse there."

"I know its awful" Kurt realized how understanding she really was.

"So how did you get here?"

"I drove a car thats twice as old as I am." Kurt joked.

"Jinx" she muttered.

"Its already at the institute now lets go." she said authoritatively. "Now grab on"

"Ok then"

Kurt grabbed Artemis's arm. With a flash of red light, they outside the institute. She brushed her robes and then muttered jinx. they turned into a black jumpsuit.

"That was over a thousand miles!" Kurt yelped "I can only go two!"

"Thats too bad then---"

"nightcrawler your back!"

Shadowcat ran through the walls and embraced Kurt "You must be the new recruit"

"Yes thats me" Artemis said coldly.

"Oh your going to love it here!" Kitty said.

"Um Kitty?" Nightcrawler interjected.

"What?"

"Did Logan let you drink COFFEE before bed?"

"Yeah why?"

"thats all I wanted to know"

Atemis laughed. It was strange and unnatural.

"Lets show her around then!"

Kitty led Artemis to Logan first.

"So this is our little loner?"

"Who are you calling little?"

Artemis shifted into a sort of oversized dog almost hitting her head on the tall ceiling.

"Easy there I was just joking." Logan backed up.

Artemis returned to her original form. _I am Five foot 10 and your calling me little? _"Its fine"

"Kurt will you show her to the room we prepared for her?" Logan asked.

"Yes"

Artemis followed not knowing what else to do.

"Zat was the kichen"

"I kind of figured that"

"Oh" he paused "have you always worked alone.

"Yes I have worked alone since I was sixteen, before then however I had two sisters" her voice was guarded so he didn't press the subject.

"Here's your room"

"Oh"

The room was modren but with a classical feel to it. Sadly it looked almost pure white.

"I can make a few changes starting with... Jinx!" the walls turned black. "Much better"

"Wow you seem to be a fan of black." Kurt observed.

"Yeah black blue, red and silver are my favourite colours"

Kurt suddenly felt uncomfortable "Um I vill just leave you here to get comfortable"

"Ok" Artemis went and sat on the bed as he left.

"Maybe it won't be too bad being in a group. New people? Me never having to rely entirely on myself? No I don't trust them" she thought to herself.

Kurt ran into Logan on the way out. "Pretty eh?" Logan asked.

"Um, yes" Kurt looked at the Logan in surprise.

"In my opinion, she's prettier looking than the scarlet witch and alot more fierce"

Kurt felt slight anger rise in him but pushed it down.

"So how easy was it to recruit her?"

"She knocked me out" Logan chuckled at Kurt's response, "That was after I told her why I was there and then when I woke up she said I had been out for an hour and that she would join because--"

"Because?"

"Because she said she liked the thought of having more opportunities to quote kick my ass"

Logan started laughing really hard. "T-thats w-why she decided to join she liked the thought of you being knocked out!"

Emma walked in at that point "I think that's the closest to being friendly she's ever gotten"

"So what is she going to be called" Kitty asked walking into the hall.

"I'd say we'll just call her loner for now" Emma said "It suits her well."

Loner sat on her bed making certain things from her house appear. Clothes check, in drawers. Laptop check, Sally check. Sally ran up and jump on Loner's lap. Loner petted the little dog happily. Thirteen, Ladder and Blackie were three black cats she brought back. Even if they didn't allow pets here she would keep them. She ate some chocolate to relieve the exhaustion from all of that work. That was one good thing about her mutant powers; she had to eat chocolate to revive them, and she loved chocolate.

She decided to play a music at a low setting. And just lay on the bed, that was something she was good at being lazy.


End file.
